


Familiar battle with Kekhu

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [124]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Role play log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Aeron, Chance and Ophelia run into each other and have to fight the familiar Kekhu
Series: Owari Magica [124]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Familiar battle with Kekhu

**Author's Note:**

> Word count | Points  
> Beetle (Aeron and Kekhu): 663 words | 630 points  
> Rose (Ophelia): 279 words | 240 points  
> Snubby (Chance): 459 words | 230 points
> 
> EXP: 6  
> Purification: -5%

Order: Ophelia, Chance, Aeron, Familiar 

  
  
Aeron didn't really know what they were doing, they'd promised themself they'd stay at home more to keep Nellie from thinking wandering the city on her own is safe, and yet... they keep skipping out of the house as soon as they enter it. Maybe it's all the Looks™️ Daisy's been giving them, or something. They don't know. They glance down an alley, as they pass, and frown distractedly. Why does everything feel weird.

  
  


Ophelia was out as well. She had just wanted to check around town, see if there was any witches or famailars that hadn't mean discovered yet. It had been a while since the last battle.. and she was just a little restless.

  
  


Chance tried her best to patrol the city at least once a day but things didn't always go as planned. Today, however, she was out and about trying to make sure the city was safe from witches and familiars. She could sense... something nearby but wasn't sure what it was. She should probably go investigate...

  
  


Aeron glanced up, having stopped to check their phone and examine the weird, off feeling in their gut. They notice Ophelia nearby, and spot Chance heading over as well. They relax a little, and offer a wave.

"Hey, fancy seeing you two here."

  
  


Ophelia was a bit surprised to see both Chance and Aeron around the same area as her. "You guys looking around as well?" She asked.

  
  


"Oh! Hey!" Chance waved in surprise when she was called to by the other two. "Yeah, I thought I sensed something... weird in this area. I guess you guys did too?" She asked, holding her hands behind her.

  
  


Aeron shrugged, unsure. 

"I... I was just wandering, kinda got distracted by something but..." They still weren't sure what it was. Hm. 

"Were you tracking a witch?" It seemed early, for one, but then again... Buck had shown up in the same week as Midge, so what did Aeron really know.

  
  


Ophelia nodded. "Well not tracking... but I'm just checking around if there are any new ones." Ophelia shrugged. "I haven't found any today.'

  
  


"I'm... not really sure what I was following. But it was giving off a weird energy. So that's why I followed it." Chance admit. "Whatever it is, it must be close for all of us to have ended up here together, dont you think?"

  
  


"Yeah.." Ophelia agreed. "That does seem likely."

  
  


Aeron nodded distractedly, and put a hand over their gem, glancing down the alley they'd stopped near again. Something was off about it, really.

  
  


As Aeron stared down the piles of trash bags and dumpster between the buildings, something carefully slithered from underneath the garbage and made its way towards them, creeping carefully along the shadowed ground and just out of sight, until it could strike. And promptly miss its target and smack into the ground next to the tall medic. (d7 to hit Aeron)

  
  


Health: Ophelia: 60hp Chance: 60hp Aeron: 60hp Kekhu: 61hp

  
  


Ophelia transformed, and pulled out her scythe. She raised it into the air, before bringing it down on the snake like familar, hitting it with the top of her scythe.

( hit. 5 dmg. )

  
  


Chance gasped at the sudden movement, her eyes widening in surprise at how quickly Ophelia transformed. She quickly transformed as well, moving her hand in front of her to summon her shield. No matter how small this thing was she couldn't risk letting it get in a good hit. Small things could be powerful after all...

  
  


Aeron stumbles back after the snake-thing flops onto the ground in front of them, startled and dismayed. They transform, summoning their staff and making to hit the snake with it, but instead 

smacking themself in the face. (Nat1 2dmg to Self)

Ow.

  
  


Kekhu snaps at its original target again, fangs sinking into the magi's leg past the petals masking them. (d13 to hit, 2dmg, Aeron poisoned at 1dmg for 4 rounds)

  
  


Health: Ophelia: 60hp Chance: 60hp +25 Aeron: 56hp (poisoned 1dmg for 4 rounds) Kekhu: 56hp

  
  


Ophelia watches as Aeron accidentally hits themself, and as the familiar attacks them as well. "Aeron! Are you ok?" She asks, she sends slices of magic towards the snake, while she awaits for their response.

( hit. 8 dmg. )

  
  


"Careful!" Chance called out to Aeron, shooting forward with a quick attack. She slammed her key against the familiar, trying to knock it away from them. 

(12 to hit, 6 dmg, familiar's defense halved for attack)

  
  


Aeron nods, gagging a little. They still, really, really hate the feeling of being poisoned. Ugh. 

"I'm fine, really." They swing their staff down and smack the snake-thing with as much force as they can muster. (Nat20, 4 at 3x for 12dmg to Kekhu)

  
  


Kekhu hisses angrily, and strikes at the magi that's hit it twice now, latching onto her and wrapping itself around Ophelia until the mage cannot move. (d5 to hit, Ophelia locked in place for 2 rounds)

  
  


Health: Ophelia: 60hp (locked 2 rounds) Chance: 60hp +25 Aeron: 55hp (poisoned 1dmg for 3 rounds) Kekhu: 26hp

  
  


"If you're sure." Chance grimaced, noting the snake suddenly wrap around Ophelia. "Ah-- watch out!" She gasped, smacking her key against the familiar again. Maybe if she hit it hard enough it'd let the other go. 

(16 to hit, 6 dmg, familiar's defense halved for attack)

  
  


"Ophelia!" Aeron couldn't help but yell, concerned. That stupid snake! They tried to smack it off the shorter magi with their staff. (d17 +3 to hit, 6dmg)

"Hang in there!"

  
  


Kekhu squeezes the mage a little tighter, getting ready to release and attack something else.

  
  


Health: Ophelia: 60hp (locked 1 rounds) Chance: 60hp +25 Aeron: 54hp (poisoned 1dmg for 2 rounds) Kekhu: 14hp

  
  


Ophelia's scythe is knocked out of her hand as the snake wraps around her. She bangs against the familiar, trying to make it let her go.

  
  


"Let go already!" Chance continued to smack her key against the familiar, not knowing how dangerous it was. Regardless, she didn't want it potentially squeezing anyone to death right now. Or... ever.

(8 to hit, 4 dmg, familiar's defense halved for attack)

  
  


Aeron smacks the familiar again, glaring at it but scared of hurting their friend. (d14 to hit, 1dmg)

"Let! Go!" 

  
  


The familar lets go with an unassuming huff, striking at the blue one with a snarling hiss. (d15 to hit, 18dmg, if it's not defeated by the end of this battle, it will become a witch)

  
  


Health: Ophelia: 60hp (locked 0 rounds) Chance: 60hp +25 Aeron: 35hp (poisoned 1dmg for 1 rounds) Kekhu: 9hp

  
  


Ophelia falls on her knees as the snake releases her, only able to manage a light hit on it.

( hit. 3 dmg. )

  
  


“Finally!” Chance shot forward to land another hit, but was a bit too focused on Ophelia to do too much damage. “Hey are you alright?“ She called over to her. 

(9 to hit, 1 dmg, familiar’s defense halved for attack)

  
  


Aeron swats the snake-thing away with their staff, groaning a little as their ears ring. That was... a big hit. (d15 to hit, 6dmg)

"Ugh." They twirl their staff, trying to mitigate the damage done to themself and stay on their feet, because ow. (11 health to Self)

"Anybody need me to heal them or do I keep working on myself...?"

  
  


Kekhu dissolves into a puff of leaves, and even those blow away after a few seconds.

  
  


Health: Ophelia: 60hp Chance: 60hp +25 Aeron: 46hp (poisoned 1dmg for 0 rounds) Kekhu: DEAD

  
  


Ophelia lets out a string of coughs. It didn't hurt that much anymore, but being constricted by that familiar had made it difficult to breath, "I just.. need a moment."

  
  


“I’m alright.” Chance motioned to her shield, before moving her key back behind her. “Focus on yourselves.” She added on, watching the leaves disappear. “At least it’s was only a little one. I can’t imagine what would’ve happened if we had been jumped by something larger.”

  
  


Aeron grimaced, using their big healing move on themself. They'd forgotten it at first, it was still new. (30 health to Self)

"Yeah. Ugh, I do not like those things. Poison is still the worst."

  
  


Health: Ophelia: 60hp Chance: 60hp +25 Aeron: 60hp

  
  


Ophelia stood up straighter after coughing for a minute. "Mhm... it could of been worse."

  
  


“Good work guys!” Chance cheered, bouncing a little in excitement. “I don’t sense anything else in the area so I guess I should keep patrolling. Anyone wanna tag along?”

  
  


Aeron thinks a moment.

"Sure, I'll come with. I feel better already." They glance at Ophelia. 

"Unless you want someone to walk you home? Are your ribs okay?"

  
  


Ophelia shook her head. "I'm feeling a bit better, but I might head home just to lay down for a bit."

  
  


"Of course! Don't feel pressured or anything. Text us when you get back, okay?" Chance smiled. "We can handle ourselves out here. We've got each other's backs."

  
  


Aeron nods.

"We'll make sure there's nothing waiting, and you just make sure you're okay, alright? Stay safe."


End file.
